log_horizonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rundelhaus Code
Rundel Haus Code ("Rundel Haus Code" in the Crunchyroll translation of the anime) is one of the People of the Land in Elder Tale. He is a Human Sorcerer-Adventurer and currently a member of Log Horizon. Appearance Rundelhouse is a young, noble-looking boy with blond hair and blue eyes. He has been described as attractive by a few characters, although his popularity is decreased by his somewhat eccentric personality Personality Rundelhouse is a brash and boastful person and some sort of a narcissist. He has a habit of using English terms when being especially flamboyant. Despite this, he is rather hardworking and heroic in certain situations, more than willing to give up his life to protect Choushi Town (a drastically more significant sacrifice, because as a Person of the Land, he dies permanently). He's shown to be quite naive in certain situations, such as not realizing that his role as a Sorcerer does not put him on the front lines, and that his current level (at the time) was basically the same as Minori's. Currently, his level is at or above level 25 due to him wearing the Magical Gauntlets. These gauntlets were the first item that Tohya's Party acquired together. Synopsis Prior to the Catastrophe The third son of a corrupted noble family of Ninetails Dominion「ナインテイルを出る前の自分と同じだからだ。」 Log Horizon Web Version: Route 43 Chapter 71, Rundelhouse Code, nicknamed Rudy, was one of the People of the Land inhabiting the world of Elder Tale. As he grew up, he was captivated by the freedom and sense of justice of Adventurers who fought for his people. After the Catastrophe, this admiration subsequently led to him taking on the guise of an adventurer. He put tremendous effort into this guise; as one of the People of the Land, his EXP leveling rate was 1/4 that of an adventurer, yet he was able to achieve a class level similar to beginning adventurers before his status change (most professional POTL soldiers only have a level in the low teens at best). At some point, his hometown was destroyed."ルンデルハウスの故郷も、いまは灰の下で眠っている。" Log Horizon Web Version: Route 43 Chapter 43 Round Table Alliance arc Rundelhouse makes several cameos, watching the starry sky and purchasing a Crescent Burger. Summer Training Arc Pretending to be a Sorcerer, Rudy joins a summer training camp in the Sand Leaf Peninsula hosted by the Round Table Alliance for the low-level adventurers of Akihabara. He is grouped with twins Minori and Tohya and Crescent Moon Alliance members Isuzu and Serara and are to challenge the Ragranda Forest dungeon.Log Horizon Anime, Episode 11 Though initially having a difficult time working as a team, the five learns to work together after learning about each others' skills and abilities. Their teamwork allows the team to successfully clear their half of the dungeon, even defeating a powerful monster called Burning Dead. As the days go by, Rudy grows close to the Bard Isuzu. While camping outside one night, Isuzu discovers of Rudy true identity but promises to keep it a secret after learning of his strong desire to live as an adventurer. Return of the Goblin King Arc As the team grows stronger by the day, the event Return of the Goblin King triggers. Goblins, as well as Sahuagins, invade the Sand Leaf Peninsula. The invasion endangers the town of Choushi and the adventurers training in the peninsula decides to guard it. While the other members of the training camp defend Choshi town from the Sahuagins invading from the sea, Rudy and his party mates successfully eliminating several goblin parties all by themselves, proving to be excellent assets for the defense. However, fatigue and the number of the enemies overwhelm the group as they fight a party of goblins, hobgoblins and dire wolves. Faced with the possibility of them being wiped out and the town being overrun, Rudy sacrifices himself to defeat the enemy. As Rudy dies, Serara and Minori try to resurrect him to no avail. Desperately, Minori calls her guild master Shiroe for help. Shiroe arrives minutes later and manages to save Rudy by having him sign a top-class contract that he created. In exchange for being a member of Log Horizon, the contract forcibly gives Rudy the Adventurer subclass, giving him all of their abilities, one of which is the ability to respawn at the Cathedral when he falls in battle which saved him from death. Libra Festival arc Route 43 arc Rudy joins to the rest of Tohya's Party on their quest to acquire Dazaneg's Magic Bag. At Lander villages, the scrubs (sans Rudy) would perform for them, and Isuzu starts gaining a fandom among them. She dismisses her music as just stuff to do in her spare time, but then Rudy reveals why the Landers loved it so much: they themselves could only play 42 tunes. Because of that, they find Adventurers amazing. This fact makes Isuzu upset, because she feels like she’s cheating the Landers by playing music that wasn’t hers. However, Rudy reassures her that it’s okay because it makes people happy, and that’s what matters. During the Wyverns' invasion in the city of Saphir Rudy determines to save this town, wanting to spare it from the fate of his own hometown. In the middle of the battle Isuzu becomes more desperate. Throwing away her spear, she takes out her lute, to Rudy’s surprise. She sings a song that she created herself, the 43rd Song, which filled the air with rainbow-colored notes and turned the rubble into shields, protecting the Landers and the Adventurers. After the battle, the kids decide to leave the day after. Rudy understood that some Landers would blame the Adventurers for what happened and for not protecting everyone, and didn’t want his friends to be hurt by those words. As they are leaving, Rudy and Isuzu hear some Lander children singing. It’s Isuzu’s song, which has reached their hearts and has truly become the 43rd song. As she burst into tears, Rudy hands her his handkerchief. It’s her birthday song, a song that will spread throughout Yamato. Equipment Volume 3: Volume 8: Other Equipment Magician Gauntlet: is a level 25 equipment that boosts the damage of magical attacks. Rundelhouse and his party mates won it at Ragranda Forest and the other members decided to give the item to Rundelhouse, the only mage of the group.Log Horizon Light Novel: Volume 4, Chapter 4 Trivia *In Contract, Rudy signed the contract as Rundellhous Kode. Tetsuya Kakihara, Rudy's Japanese voice actor, designed this spelling.https://twitter.com/ShojiMasuda/status/434610662677827584 **Between all the different media, Rudy's name has been spelled the following ways: Rundelhous, Rundellhous, Rundelhaus, and Rundel Haus. His last name varies between Code and Kode. References Navigation Category:People of the Land Category:Log Horizon members